With the growing popularity of mobile devices, communication systems using the mobile devices have become increasingly popular. One example is the use of web-browsers on a mobile device. One example is the Wireless Application Protocol (WAP) Applications written in the Wireless Markup Language (WML), which is a subset of the extensible markup language (XML). WAP enables access to internet information with a mobile device.
Other wireless protocols for use with mobile devices in a browser type environment have also been proposed.